Connectors can be used to connect electronic components (e.g., server components, printed circuit boards, memory modules, etc.) within servers in a computing system or network to one another. Multiple portions (e.g., terminals) of the connector may be connected to an electronic component. The connector can transmit information (e.g., a signal) between the electronic components.